


love through time

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, England (Country), M/M, Private School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred, a popular yet lonely student at a private school meets Aurthur, a boy from long ago due to rather odd happenings<br/>a story in which even time can't keep apart soulmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	love through time

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, so of course I'm inexperienced. I'd love to hear any suggestions on what i can change, from chapter lengths to paragraphs to pacing. please comment your opinion!  
> And, most of all, please enjoy!

Alfred woke up early on Sunday. Which was rare, he never woke up early on the weekend. When trying to go back to sleep didn't work, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stepping into his slippers. Matthew, his brother and roommate, was already up. Quiet laughter wafted from the kitchen, and Alfred vaguely remembered Matt (Alfred's nickname for his Canadian twin) saying something about Gilbert, Matthew’s German(Gilbert kept saying he was Prussian though) boyfriend coming over that day. they were both surprisingly morning people, Matt a little less so than Gilbert. Alfred shuffled down the hall, towards the sound of chatter. when he rounded the corner, he saw Matt nearly sitting on Gilbert lap, their faces dangerously close.  
“morgen, sleeping beauty” Gilbert smirked as Matt slid of the chair, face turning red. everyone at the school knew of their relationship, but Matt still tried to hide it.  
“morning” damn couples. although he wouldn’t admit it, Alfred was jealous of them. he was very popular and would often be asked out by some girl, but, well, he was gay. he told that to every girl who had come to him, but they seemed to ignore it and kept trying. not many of the guys at school were gay or bi, and the ones that were, were either in a stable relationship or related to him by blood, or both. He also didn't want to be someone for others to test their sexuality on.  
And so, trying to seem un-jealous, he walked through the kitchen, grabbed the box of fruit loops, made himself breakfast and stalked out of the room ( the sappy couple would make his morning mood worse. mornings were NOT his thing, nor was watching couples be couples) plopping down on the couch, he switched on the television, flipping through channels until he found something even the slightest bit interesting.  
on the screen, there was a fat lady with an overly botoxed face and obviously brown dyed hair. he had landed on a fortune telling or gossip channel or something, right when the fat lady had started talking about “soulmates”  
“i remember once in high school, my friend asked me what i thought of soulmates. back then, i strongly believed in such things, almost as much as i do today. I told her this and she then said ‘what if your soulmate isn’t alive yet?’ and i told her ‘ all soulmates have to find each other somehow, so of course they're all born around the same-”  
the woman’s talking faded. Alfred Hadn’t thought about soulmates before. If he had a soulmate, he definitely hadn’t met the person he was fated for yet.  
A loud pinging from the television jerked him out of his thoughts.  
“ And today’s fortune telling! Madame velouch, what does today look like for love life?" the woman’s already tight face tightened even more (if that was possible) she pulled out several crystal cup emblazoned with symbols filled with strips of paper. the strips rustled as she pulled a piece of paper out of one of the cups. “for cancer-”  
oh. Alfred was a cancer.  
“ someday soon, maybe not today, someone special to you will be found through odd happenings. look for old books and mysterious entr-”  
Alfred turned it of. it was absolute nonsense. he had finished his breakfast anyway, so he stood up and placed it in the sink. Matt and Gilbert had left while he had been eating, wordlessly so not to disturb him. With nothing else to do, he lounged around and read comics for the rest of the day. Matt came back eventually, surprised that Alfred had not left the whole day (‘are you sure you aren’t sick?” “yeah,Matt I’m fine”) . He made sure to go to sleep early, he had promised to help Matt with something in the library early next morning. -there are old books there, aren't there?- Ha. he couldn’t help but think about the fortune from that morning, even if he knew it was simply blabber.  
.o0o.  
the next morning, Matt woke him early. grouchily, he pulled on his uniform and found that breakfast had already been prepared, along with a hot mug of coffee. “thanks Matt” he grumbled. Matt nodded in response. he knew not to talk to his brother in the morning.(usually Alfred was happy and overbearing, the complete opposite of his morning self) The coffee had helped a bit, he noticed as they left the dorm and headed to the school library. his regular personality returned by the time they had reached it and he started to pester Matt, groaning and talking loudly about how great he was.  
“Mattie, another girl asked me out a few days ago. it’s kinda sad to have to tell them no, ya know?”  
“no i don’t know, Al, you’re the one who gets all the attention”  
“heck yeah! its ‘cause I'm so awesome! you need to talk more, Matt, or else no one will ever notice you.”  
“you sound just like Gilbert”  
“you always say that.” he talked a little quieter when they walked through the doors “so what do you need help with?”  
Matthew didn’t need to talk quieter, he was already silent enough. “i told you yesterday, Al. we’re looking for some books on British history for the upcoming test.”  
“oh, yeah.”  
“here” Matt handed him a slip of paper. “these are the books we are looking for. make sure you don’t get distracted”  
Alfred hummed in response. no way he wouldn’t get distracted. Well, he could at least try.  
by the time they had found all the books they needed, Alfred noticed that they had gotten deeper into the library then expected. while looking for a way out of the maze of tall shelves, he noticed a door against the wall in between glass covered shelves filled with ancient books.  
“hey, Matt, was this door here before?”  
Matt poked his head around the corner and saw the door between the glass shelves.  
“damn, we’re at the ancient books. we’re pretty far back in the library. That door is new. it wasn’t there the last time i came by here.. but that was a while ago. maybe it’s storage?”  
“a new storage room with the door right between the ancient books? i doubt it.”  
Alfred reached out and tested the handle, jumping back as it opened. a breeze wafted through.  
“h-hey Matt.. you don’t think that was a g-ghost, d-do you?”  
he sighed “That probably just means it’s connected to outside. an emergency exit of sorts. well, now that we know what it is, we should head back and check out the books”  
that calmed Alfred. so it was simply an exit, not a secret crypt. he laughed and stepped through the frame. there were stone stairs, heading down wards. sensible, the library was built on a hill.  
“you wouldn’t mind checking out the books, would you? I’m leaving this way. bye!”  
“wait, Alfred! we don’t know if we’re allowed to go through there! Alfred! you don’t want detention with Mr.Braginsky, do you?”  
Alfred ignored his brother and climbed down the stairs. Another gust of wind blew the door shut. When Matthew didn’t open the door to look inside, alfred assumed that Matthew had decided to let him explore. He continued down the stairs, and was met by light flowing around a sharp turn. -That must be the exit- and when he rounded the corner, it wasn’t an exit at all. Instead, there was a room with walls and floors made completely of stone. The source of light was a glowing circle on the ground -How was the ground glowing?- And, most curiously, in the center stood an oddly dressed young man with short blond hair, his thick eyebrows scrunched in concentration.The man opened his eyes, revealing them to be great pools of emerald, and saw Alfred standing there. The man immediately moved backwards into a defensive position.  
“who are you and how did you get here?”

**Author's Note:**

> in a few years I'm going to look at this and say "oh gosh, did i really write this? it's so bad!" but right now i think it's a great story.  
> Again, please tell me if there is anything I can fix!  
> also, I've not quite figured out how to use Ao3 so i apologize in advance if the next chapter or anything comes out weird.


End file.
